Kanokon: Kouta needs help
by brotorokris
Summary: After the end of kanokon kouta opens his eyes and finds out that he doesn't like mizuru as much then calls his cousin and friends for help but then stuff happen


KANOKON

Koutas cousin saves everything

The names Torrin Akison my cousin kouta needs saving from some mizure kitsune something and im the thing that can stop this once and for all.

Our little story begins on the day of march 31st a Saturday if I will my little cousin kouta is being bothered guess whos bothering him THAT GIANT PEDOPHILIA KNOWN AS MIZURU what a treat isn't it.

''hey baby'' mizuru told kouta

''mizuru please stop'' kouta said

Mizuru doing her little chest hug in which kouta hates.

Mizuru gets a little out of hand and causes kouta to scream yes kouta screamed now he can tell her off but yes hes not because he ''LOVES HER'' but he just screamed being a weakling. In about an hour late they get to school now you see kouta is considered an ''Akison'' but at the same time not the main branch his gengaku is not that strong

But it can still get some jobs done with all that must be dealt with we have Toyura and akane yelling at kouta as usual because saying ''don't let mizuru continue to do that to you'' but when push comes to shove he doesn't listen well he does but he cant bring himself to be accessive so thus comes the more normal girl who for some reason has a love for meat named nozomu lets see where this goes

''nozomu the flat chest'' mizuru said

''mizuru the fat jiggly blob'' nozomu said

''sweet kouta what do you think'' mizuru asks

''uhhhh'' kouta got confused and he ran out the school

''well looks like its my time to shine'' I whisper

Kouta looks up and sees me jump down

''so kouta long time no see'' I tell him

''COUSIN TORRIN'' kouta yells in excitement

Kouta called me because he has an issue he needs help with.

''so this issue ill help with but ill need to hide in the shadows'' I told him

So we thought about it I will be an exchange student a random exchange student I wont be noticed so yeh this will be fun

In school I was introduced and sat down behind kouta replacing a guy behind him. His name is Toku another one of our cousins he stayed hidden kouta had no idea yeah hes not just a backround character but ill act like one just watching everything unravel

I talk to kouta though my gengaku no one can here because well its going on between our minds

''Ok kouta I need you to say what I tell u to ok'' I ask him through gengaku

''yes'' kouta replies

Mizuru comes to him

''honey do you want to eat lunch with me'' mizuru asks him

''say no'' I mind tell kouta

''no not right now''kouta told her

I need kouta to be mean you must be wondering why well im very furious at the time I visit because I was crossed recently by some villain who wont be named.

Mizuru tries her best to get him to go even putting his face between yeah that's not syppose to occur at school

''now say I SAID NO YOU PIG'' I tell kouta

''please no'' kouta tells mizuru

''crud!'' I wisper to myself

By the end of school I tell kouta to meet me in a park at night

Toyura,akane,and nokuma gets told the secret and they keep on low because they know about me now because since kouta cant be mean we will teach him.

''ok kouta learn how to be mean just do what I tell you including all you guys ok now tomorrow should be promising'' I tell thim then I laugh

At school we talk about the plan kouta is glad that im helping them now I cant get directly involved yet or completely reveal myself yet because I want kouta to try himself

''ok kouta remember do what I tell you'' I tell him

''ok Torrin'' he replies

Everyone sits down we do attendance and go o with the day at lunch toyura thinks because im wearing a black hoodie with red t shirt that ill be the most suspicious but ill just say I was allowed because im an exchange stundent. ''ok kouta time for you to do your thing now when mizuru comes to you say not right now'' I tell him

Mizuru comes to him but kouta just lets her hug him. When everyone leaves I stay hidden and watc in shock as mizuru tries to seduce him. I don't believe it she fused with him and couldn't think she was in his body they shared the mind so I kept my gengaku off until mizuru left

That night we think of more plans the phase was that I taught kouta how to be mean which lasted 5 days util he was ready

At lunch

''ok now kouta remember be excessive'' toyura tells him that if she cries she deserves it

For our plan nokuma comes and makes fun of mizurus chest mizuru asks kouta what he thinks

''shut up giant chested pig!'' kouta yells everyone gasps and then claps for kouta

''kouta how could you'' mizuru storms off in fury

I spy on her but it doesn't work she just has a picture of him in her locer and just thinks hes playing hard to get that goes on everyday kouta bes as mean as he can and mizuru just doesn't crack

That day I was called in by the principal he knows whats going on he will be cool if he gets in the plan then we finally thought of an idea in the night everyone meets up at the park and we settle it mizuru must be fooled which should be easy

The next day we ge kouta to tell the janitor that mizuru likes him the janitor tells the principal and he finds a reason to give her detention after school she rights on the board with chalk

I get kouta to head in so we trap mizuru it will be bait

Mizuru tries to seduce him until I sneak in hide and record everything

''kouta I love you'' mizuru said that was the cue now we got her kouta prepared what I told im

''mizuru I don't like you the way you do the only reason we can fuse is because I have powers to fool and you certainly are one'' kouta tells her

''oh kouta I like when your like that'' she said then she goes in for the kill

Kouta screams for help but I cant reveal myself yet but until that night came that we finally decided to let me get more involved

The next day it's a Friday and we finally get me to get in. nokuma did the regularchest joke fight toyura and akane gets mad miziuru seduces kouta but a difference is that now im involved while she bothers kouta I run in and punch her in the face then I run off with kouta to escape her she gets mad then punches me sending med through the window falling 4 stories down

''NO !'' kouta yells

''kouta are you ok'' mizuru asks

''**** YOU HOW DARE YOU!'' Kouta yells

Koutas gengaku activates then knocks mizuru out the window

''ive been causing kouta to behave that way hehehe'' I tell mizuru

Mizurus voice sounds more mean ''I HATE YOU!'' SHE YELLS she flies into the sky forcefully taking koutas body then prepares a giant energy flame to shoot at me she shoots it at me everyone comes outside

''oh cuss'' I gulp then I get hit

''NO TORRIN!'' TOYURA YELLED

MIZURU cheers she thinks im dead until the fire start to fade revealing that in fact I activated my gengaku in time to absorb it. Oh yeah just so you can know I have brown spiky hair skinny and yellow eyes because the gengaku theyre normally green and im darkskinned

So any who I absorb the flames the I fly fast towards her I use my gengaku to separate them my friends are here to and Ibusune my friend catches him

I give mizuru a giant headbutt then fall I start to shoot energy beams at her while I fall causing her to fall and crash to the ground I land on my feet abot to kill her when I go gengaku state 4 before I kill her I go back to my senses and just tell her that kouta will always hate her kouta agreed causing her to cry

We all cheer after that but then kouta and me had to got to florida for the summer since it was the last day of school don't get mad because its april and school ends that's their school because spring is summer in that anime to me at least

But I still had school when my school ended me kouta and the gang went to florida with mizuru screaming at the top of her lungs the that villain shows up then takes her with him kidnapping her if you wanna know what happens next then tell me and ill have it so this is the end for now hehehe


End file.
